


A Betting Man

by Not_You



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub Play, Lingerie, M/M, Short, cuts off right before the fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kinkmeme prompt, but it didn't go anywhere and seems strangely self-contained to me, so here it is.  Tony loses a bet, comes home in lingerie, and finds that he is not in trouble and that his boyfriend is feeling subby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Betting Man

"So yeah, I know you didn't really want me to going to that houseparty full of models and porn stars _anyway_ , but I did actually need to go for business reasons, so--"

"Isn't it a bit warm for the coat?" Bruce murmurs, raising an eyebrow. He is a bit irritated with Tony, it's true, but not really angry. And the coat isn't one of Tony's he's ever seen (not that that means anything), a dark trench that hits him at the toes like a formal gown.

Tony grins. "Yeah, yeah, it is. I'm gonna take it off, just don't flip out. Nothing untoward happened, I just lost a bet."

"You know that doesn't ease my mind that much."

"Yeah, I know." He carefully unbuttons the coat, keeping it closed in a tease Bruce isn't sure is deliberate, and then lets it slide down to his elbows. At first Bruce thinks he's actually naked under it, and then the coat reaches Tony's waist and he can see... "So I had to put this on, and one of the other girls thought it would be funny to hide my clothes, and then she got too drunk to tell anybody where. And I was already late and pissed off, so I just grabbed a coat and left. Bruce?"

Bruce just makes a soft, formless noise low in the back of his throat, and is on his knees before he knows it, crawling across the floor to where Tony is standing there in honest to god panties and a fucking garter belt and thigh high stockings that must be real silk. And the height benefit isn't from the usual (ridiculous, adorable) elevator shoes, but gleaming red high-heeled pumps with vicious ankle-breaker straps and platform soles. The stockings are sheer black with gold embroidery on the tops and the panties match the red of the pumps, low-cut with a few gold threads and two strings at each hip. The belt itself is black and gold, with gold clasps, and the whole thing is so Iron Man and so not Iron Man that Bruce is afraid his brain might explode.

"Oh. I see," Tony murmurs as Bruce shudders and nuzzles the inside of one knee. Bruce whimpers, pressing his face to Tony's thigh, shaking and not even sure why. "So, d'you like this kind of thing on everybody, or just crossdressers? Because Pepper's got some amazing stuff she thought you wouldn't- _oh_ "

Bruce bites again, still careful and gentle, and whines, absently folding his glasses and hanging them from his collar by one earpiece, all the better to nuzzle ethereal silk and Tony's warm skin. "Knew you were a kinky bastard," Tony murmurs, low and rough and dark and not helping Bruce's trembling in the slightest. He doesn't mention the really obvious one, and Bruce is grateful for the tact, because his fiction of not liking the noises Tony makes when he's just a little too rough is a delicate one and needs all the help it can get. "Still, I wasn't quite expecting this." He laces his fingers into Bruce's hair and tugs gently, making him moan. "You on your knees without even being asked. It's like Christmas or something." Bruce whimpers and blushes, looking helplessly up at him. He's so hard it hurts, and instead of his usual urge to hold Tony still and _make_ him do what he wants, Bruce feels a deep need for direction. Tony grabs his hair and leads him to the bed.


End file.
